


A jednak się kręci i pewnie nie przestanie

by moonriselan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Doctor Donna, Gen, doctor who - Freeform, dw, ten - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriselan/pseuds/moonriselan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Głównie wspominki, na wzór retrospekcji, dużo Donny i Dziesiątego Doktora. Warning: dużo kursywy i moje obrazkowe pisanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A jednak się kręci i pewnie nie przestanie

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała cudowna AB na pewnym forum; tekst pojedynkowy na pewnym forum takoż. Bardzo miło mi się go pisało, więc wrzucam i pewnie bym go zupełnie inaczej teraz napisała.

_Za każdym razem, kiedy widzisz ich szczęśliwych, pamiętasz, jak smutni potem będą. I to łamie ci serce. Bo jaki jest sens w byciu szczęśliwym, skoro później i tak będą smutni? Odpowiedź jest oczywista – ponieważ później będą smutni._

Za każdym razem, gdy Doktor traci kogoś bliskiego, odległy punkt w czasie staje się coraz bliższy i bliższy, aż w końcu jest tak wyczuwalny, że zimny oddech Nieuniknionego pojawia się tuż za jego plecami. Jeden krok w lewo, dwa w przód, potem w tył - Centrum Wszechświata przestaje istnieć na parę sekund. Nadchodzi Nieuniknione, a jedyne, co Doktor może zrobić, to powiedzieć, że jest mu przykro. Przez całe życie ma nadzieję, choć tak naprawdę wie, że jedyne, czego może być pewien, to śmierć, ewentualnie strata, choć czy to się czasem nie nakłada na siebie?

_(Ta książka jest w kolorze bluzy, tym razem w odcieniu różowym.)_  
Doktor Pamięta, że Rose było zimno, kiedy odchodził. Pewnie wina pogody, był wietrzny dzień, ona była ubrana tylko w bluzę, każdy by zmarzł; trząsł się. Podobno Władcy Czasu nie łapią przeziębień, ale nic nie wiadomo o alergiach na ziemskie cuda, więc może dlatego Doktorowi łzawiły oczy.  
Rose ma na sobie swoją ulubioną bluzę, tę, w której pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Powiedział wtedy, żeby biegła, i automatycznie złapał ją za rękę.

_(To długa książka, która ma początek i prolog w poprzedniej, tak samo ważnej, gdzieś z romansem, nieśmiałymi spojrzeniami w tle. Potem jest ta książka, która cały czas się dzieje.)_  
Rose ma na sobie swoją ulubioną bluzę, tę, w której po raz ostatni ją zobaczył. Niedokończone zdanie, dokończony rozdział. Potem klon-Doktor to zdanie dokończy, a TARDIS będzie szumiała uspokajająco. Będzie też Donna, dwa różne punkty w tej samej przestrzeni, dwa różne punkty w tym samym nie-czasie, jedyne, co Doktor mówi, to, że jest nie-czas na Nieuniknione i bardzo za to przeprasza.  
Doktor nie lubi zakończeń książek, więc wyrywa ostatnie strony. Również i z tej. Niedokończona książka jest jak niedokończony romans, jakie jest więc zakończenie tej, skoro przedostatni rozdział pozostawia po sobie już wystarczający ból?

_(Pomiędzy tymi dwoma książkami jest jeszcze jedna, trochę cieńsza niż pozostałe, ale tak samo, a może nawet miejscami bardziej wspaniała. Historia Marthy Jones, szukaj w dziale z bohaterami i lekarzami.)_  
Doktor, kiedy ją czyta, po prostu żałuje, że zaczął _widzieć_ (zamiast po prostu bezmyślnie patrzeć na litery) dopiero pod koniec ostatniego rozdziału.  
\- Wspaniała. Nigdy nie było nikogo, kto nie byłby ważny.

_(Ta ma okładkę rudą jak miedź.)_  
Centrum Wszechświata, dwa kroki w lewo i prosto aż do końca świata.  
Donna w sukni ślubnej w TARDIS, TARDIS wesoło szumi, tak jakby po prostu robiła figle Doktorowi; Doktor nie wie, nie ma pojęcia, ile jeszcze razy Nieuniknione będzie zastępowało Doktorowi powiedzenie: „jestem pewien” albo po prostu „Uniknione”. Doktor nie wie.

\- Kosmita z Marsa – mówi Donna i wychodzi z TARDIS. Doktor po chwili orientuje się, że wylądowali na jednym z najwyższych dachów w Londynie.  
\- Następnym razem poproszę, żeby do sukni ślubnej doszyli kieszenie. – Donna stara się uśmiechnąć, ale gdy widzi szeroki uśmiech Doktora, przychodzi jej to dużo łatwiej.

Centrum Wszechświata – jeden krok w lewo i prosto aż do końca świata.  
\- Następny przystanek: _Wszędziebądź_ – mówi Doktor i pstryka palcami, a magiczne drzwiczki, skrzypiąc, powoli się otwierają.  
\- Oi, jest w ogóle takie słowo? – Doktor kiwa zdecydowanie głową, Donna wywraca oczami i mruczy pod nosem „niech ci będzie”.  
W Pompejach jest ciepło, nikt nie ostrzega przed wulkanem, przed tym, że Donna bardzo się przejmie historią, przed tym, że Donna to człowiek z ludzkimi uczuciami. Doktor patrzy na Donnę i wie, że będzie, jak każdy, wyjątkowa. Jest; Donna i Pompeje, Donna to nowy rozdział. Świeży, jak pomysły Agaty Christie, jak wszystkie niesamowite opowieści, które zasłyszane kiedyś nie będą _(będą)_ zapomniane. Donna i naprawianie punktów w czasie.

Centrum Wszechświata – prosto aż do końca świata.  
TARDIS płata figle, żadna nowość, ale mogła chociaż zasygnalizować, że w tym miejscu, w którym akurat zechce wylądować, będzie aż tak zimno.  
\- Całe szczęście, że wzięłam puchówkę – mówi Donna, a Doktor przypomina sobie swój bój z tonami walizek i tę całą rolę tragarza. Mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Pozostaje w płaszczu, w końcu nie jest aż tak zimno.

_(To tylko śnieg, miejsce, gdzie słychać śpiew i piosenki się nie kończą, trwają od zawsze na zawsze.)_  
Sigma mówi potem: _Tu piosenki się kończą._

Centrum Wszechświata.  
-Doktor, Donna, przyjaciele – spanikowanym głosem powtarzają raz po raz Donna i Doktor, a Oodowie nie ruszają się, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.  
-Doktor Donna – mówią i wszystko jest w porządku.  
Nieuniknione Doktor widzi za plecami Donny.  
Donna skręca w lewo.

Doktor Donna, Doktor: wynik = _biedaczek, zginął w pożarze._ Dziewczyna w bluzie. Mówi: musisz mi pomóc. Doktor Donna skręca w prawo.  
 _Tu piosenka się kończy_ , śpiewają Oodowie, Doktor tylko przeczuwa, że to jeszcze nie koniec, nie teraz, nie w tej chwili.

_Mistrz powraca w którymś punkcie w przestrzeni, a Doktor tak bardzo się boi… Cztery razy bardziej niż zwykle. Promieniowanie, to nie jest dobra śmierć dla Doktora, który tyle mógł jeszcze zrobić, tyle zmienić. Doktor Donna nie może go teraz uratować, Doktor tak bardzo wszystkiego żałuje._

Gdy Donna ratuje mu po raz ostatni życie, musi zapomnieć, inaczej się nie da. Doktor przeprasza, nic innego nie może zrobić. Donna zapomina.  
Drugi-pierwszy ślub, Donna ma kieszenie w sukni ślubnej, _biedaczek z pożaru_ , który nigdy się nie zdarzył, stoi pod drzewem.  
\- To będzie dobry rok – mówi Doktor, a Rose się uśmiecha. Drugi początek ostatniego rozdziału właśnie dobiega końca.  
\- Nie chcę odchodzić.

_(Coś potem będzie, coś równie ważnego, ale, ale to już inna książka, o innym tytule, trochę innym autorze.)_  
  
 _Nogi. Dwie nogi. Dobrze, ręce, dłonie. O, palce, dużo palców! Uszy, tak. Oczy, parka. Nos – bywało gorzej. Włosy, jestem dziewczynką! Nie mogę być dziewczynką, nie, nie jestem. I nadal nie jestem rudy! Jest coś jeszcze, coś jeszcze, coś ważnego, ja -, ja-, a tak, rozbijam się, woo-hoo, ha ha! Geronimo!  
_


End file.
